As a cleaning device, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 1-262827, there is a structure in which a scraping up body is rotatably supported to a frame, and a dustpan portion is supported at a rear portion of the scraping up body on the frame.
The dustpan portion does not vertically oscillate independently from the scraping up body with respect to the frame. Accordingly, when the cleaning device is used for cleaning thick-piled carpet, the scraping up body only slips on the upper surface of the carpet according to a slipping motion of the scraping portion on the upper surface of the carpet, so that dust buried in the fibers of the carpet can not be scraped up by the scraping up body. In this case, when the user presses the scraping up body with a strong force in such a manner that the scraping body plunges into the fibers of the carpet, the dustpan portion is pressed strongly against the carpet so as to generate a great resistance against a forward movement, so that operability is deteriorated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a scraping up body which can securely scrape up dust while smoothly slipping a dustpan portion along a floor surface, even when the dust is buried in thick-piled carpet.
Further, as a cleaning device, there is a structure in which a scraping up body is rotatably supported to the frame, and a support axis portion on a leading end portion of a handle is connected to the frame.
Since the support axis portion of the handle is connected so as to be prevented from sliding to an upper position with respect to a gravity point position of the frame, a point of force applied to the frame via the handle by the user is far from the scraping up body, the forceis hard to be transmitted to the scraping up body, and a great force is required for rotating the scraping up body. Further, since the force point exists on the gravity point position, there is a risk that the frame pitches forward at a time when the frame moves forward.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device in which a cleaning portion can be stably lifted up from a floor surface at a time when the cleaning portion is not being used, and the scraping up body can be stably moved forward while being rotated on the floor surface by use of a small force at a time when the scraping up body is being used.
Further, as the cleaning device, there is a structure in which an adhesive roll is rotatably supported to a supporting shaft provided in the frame, and the dust on the floor surface is adsorbed and picked up by an adhesive face of the adhesive roll (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 2-12363).
In order to replace the adhesive roll and peel off one of the adhesive sheet of the adhesive roll by one circular motion, it is necessary to attach and detach a holding means for holding the adhesive roll to the supporting shaft in each case at a time of attaching and detaching the adhesive roll.
An object of the present invention is to simplify a structure for supporting the roll and to improve its workability of attaching and detaching the roll.
Further, when a brush constituting the scraping up body scrapes up the dust while being in slidable contact with a scooping surface portion of the dustpan portion, the brush scrapes up the dust while holding the dust between a leading end of the brush and the scooping surface portion, as shown in FIG. 9(C), so that the dust drops out from the leading end of the brush and tend to be caught in failure.
When the scraping up body is buried in the fibers of the carpet so as to scrape up the dust, an edge in the scooping surface portion of the dustpan portion close to the floor surface is brought into contact with the fibers of the carpet, whereby a great resistance is generated and a heavy force for operating the cleaning device to move forward is necessary.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the dust which fails to be caught at a time when the scraping up body scrapes up the dust while being in sidable contact with the scooping surface portion of the dustpan portion.
The other object of the present invention is to lighten the operating force for moving forward the cleaning device.
Further, the brush constituting the scraping up body is constituted only by fiber members having the same bending elastic property and the same diameter, and a motion of each of the fiber members is uniform at a time when the scraping up body rolls on the floor surface. Accordingly, a forward moving operation feeling of the cleaning device is bumpy, and the continuity of a scraping up operation by the scraping up body is deteriorated.
Further, in the scraping up body constituted by fiber members having a strong bending elasticity such as thick fiber members, only the large dust can be scraped up, and in the scraping up body constituted by fiber members having a weak elasticity such as thin fibers, only the small dust can be scraped up.
An object of the present invention is to make the forward moving operation feeling of the cleaning device lithe, and to continuously scrape up all the large and small dust by means of the scraping up body.
Further, the dustpan portion does not vertically oscillate independently from the scraping up body with respect to the frame. Accordingly, when using the cleaning device for cleaning thick-piled carpet, the scraping up body only slips on the upper surface of the carpet according to the slipping motion of the dustpan portion on the upper surface of the carpet, so that the dust buried in the fibers of the carpet can not be scraped up by the scraping up body. In this case, the user presses the scraping up body with a strong force in such a manner that the scraping up body is buried in the fibers of the carpet, the dustpan portion is strongly pressed against the carpet so as to generate a great resistance against forward movement, and operability is deteriorated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning device in which the scraping up body can securely scrape up the dust while the dustpan portion smoothly slips on the floor surface, even when the dust are buried in the fibers of thick-piled carpet.
Further, as the cleaning device, there is a structure in which a scraping up body and a rotating body for rotating an adhesive roll are rotatably supported to a frame in parallel, and the adhesive roll is rotatably arranged on the scraping up body and the rotating body in parallel (Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-335014).
Further, there is a structure in which a dustpan portion is supported at a rear portion of a scraping up body in a frame, and the dustpan portion is extended along a longitudinal range below the rotating body (Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-307972).
However, the prior art has the following problems.
(1) The rotating body is formed in a straight cylindrical shape, and is in contact with the adhesive roll substantially along the entire width of the adhesive roll with no gap. Accordingly, the large dust attached to the adhesive roll after being scraped up by the scraping up body is caught by the rotating body having no gap with respect to the adhesive roll, and prevents the adhesive roll from smoothly rotating.
(2) The rotating body is formed in the straight cylindrical shape, and comes close to an inner surface of the dustpan portion substantially along the entire width of the inner portion of the dustpan portion via a small gap. Accordingly, the dust holding capacity of the dustpan portion is small.
(3) The dust scraped up by the scraping up body and fed in the dustpan portion stay in the dustpan portion ahead of the rotating body (close to the scraping up body), and the dust is prevented by the rotating body from moving to the rear side from the rotating body of the dustpan portion. The dust staying in the front side of the dustpan portion is shut off in an upper side thereof by the scraping up body, the rotating body and the adhesive roll, and it is hard for the user to view the accumulating state of the dust. Further, since the dust stays in the front side of the dustpan portion, there is a risk that the dust spills out from an intake port of the dustpan portion.
An object of the present invention is to smoothly rotate the adhesive roll adhering and picking up the dust by the rotating body, in the cleaning device.
The other object of the present invention is to secure the dust holding capacity of the dustpan portion, and to improve the visibility of the dust accumulating state, in the cleaning device.
Further, as the cleaning device, there is a structure in which a brush and a dustpan portion are supported to a frame, a driven wheel is rotated by a drive wheel rolling on the floor surface, and the brush is rotated according to the rotation of the driven wheel, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-58939.
In the prior art, it is considered that the relative speed of the brush is increased with respect to the floor surface by increasing the rotation of the brush in comparison with the rotation of the drive wheel based on a selection of an intermeshing diameter between the drive wheel and the driven wheel, thereby improving dust scraping up capacity by the brush.
However, the prior art has the following problems.
In general, in the case that the leading end of the cleaning device strikes against a wall or the like in a cleaning forward direction, the dust in a range between the wall and the brush can not be cleaned.
In the prior art, the drive wheel is arranged in a front side in the cleaning forward direction with respect to the driven wheel connected to the brush. Accordingly, the drive wheel exists between the leading end of the cleaning device and the brush, and the cleaning range becomes narrow.
Further, in the prior art, since a rotating direction of the brush is set to an opposite direction to a rotating direction of the drive wheel, a direction of scraping up the dust from the floor surface by the brush is directed to a forward side of the cleaning device in the cleaning forward direction, so that it is necessary to arrange the dustpan portion in the front side of the brush. Accordingly, the dustpan portion exists between the leading end of the cleaning device and the brush, and the cleaning range mentioned above becomes narrow.
An object of the present invention is to widen the cleaning range on the floor surface to a portion close to the wall or the like, while increasing the relative speed of the scraping up member of the scraping up body with respect to the floor surface so as to improve the dust scraping up capacity, in the cleaning device.
Further, as the cleaning device, there is a structure in which a scraping up body and an adhesive roll are supported to a frame in parallel, and the dust on the floor surface scraped up by the scraping up body are picked up by the adhesive roll, as described in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-335014.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-335014, the brush of the scraping up body and the adhesive roll are opposed to each other by rotating the adhesive roll in the opposite direction to the rotating direction of the brush, and a moving direction of the surface of the adhesive roll is made in conformity with a moving direction of the brush, in a dust transfer area for transferring the dust scraped up by the brush of the scraping up body to the adhesive roll.
However, in the prior art, there is no consideration about the relative moving speed difference between the brush of the scraping up body and the adhesive roll, in the dust transfer area mentioned above in which the brush of the scraping up body and the adhesive roll are opposed to each other, and it is impossible to smoothly take up the dust such as hair or the like entwining in the brush of the scraping up body onto the adhesive roll.
An object of the present invention is to improve the performance of taking up and picking up the dust such as the hair or the like entwined in the scraping up member of the scraping up body onto the adhesive roll, in the cleaning device.